The present invention relates to floor-to-ceiling partition systems. One problem encountered with such systems is obtaining proper alignment of a partition against an existing vertical wall which may not be plumb relative to the floor upon which the partition system is mounted. A related problem involves dealing with short spaces or gaps between an existing wall and the end of a panel where the dimensions required for a particular area to be enclosed do not precisely accommodate the standard lengths of partitions in a partitions system. In such cases, some manufacturers simply make special, relatively short panels to fit in such spaces.
One attempt to deal with such problems is disclosed in United Kingdom Pat. No. 580,623. In that patent, a two-piece channel shaped member is provided for securing to the wall. The larger generally "L" shaped channel portion is first secured to the wall leaving the other side of the channel open. This allows an assembler to access to an adjusting bolt which is used to adjust the spacing between the wall and the end of a panel. The channel is then closed off with the smaller member, which is snapped into place and is locked in place by means of interlocking lips.
One problem with that system is that it is made of metal and once both sides of the channel are in place, one can no longer access the space between the panel and the wall. Such access might be especially desirable if a slotted stud system were used and one wanted access to the slots in the end stud. Further even when the interior is accessible, i.e., during the initial erection phase, it is accessible from only one side of the panel.
Another problem presented by the British patent is that the metal channel and panel dimensional tolerances must be kept tight. Otherwise, gaps between the channel and wall panel will result in rattling and will allow noise to pass around the end of the wall panel.
One could obviate the problems created by the U.K. system by making the wall channel pieces out of flexible plastic so the channel walls could be bent. However, the channel member would then not be strong enough to properly hold the partition panels in vertical alignment.
In spite of the fact that U.K. Patent 580,623 has been a matter of public record since 1946, these problems have not heretofore been solved.